


A Perfect Match

by TheShhhSpot



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhhSpot/pseuds/TheShhhSpot
Summary: Their rivalry, Michael thinks, might end on track but when they are together in the dark, in a hotel room in whatever city they are racing that weekend, it’s a different type of fight.





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/gifts).



> Told from Michael's point of view. I hope you enjoy this!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of fiction.

They have known each other for a while now, but the way they interact when they are together is quite different than it was when they met almost eleven years ago, back in 1988. Or at least behind closed doors and lurking cameras it is. 

The teasing and rivalry is always there, it is expected of them so they deliver. Red and Silver, fighting for podiums, at every corner, every curve, battling for the ultimate victory. But ultimately their rivalry ends on the race track. They respect each other and Michael won’t deny the tender touches that linger between them. To the outside world, a gesture of respect between rivals, but to Michael, the hopeful sign for Mika to know that he is still there, still part of the fight. Most times, though, that feeling is nuanced with the urge Michael has to be alone with the Finn afterwards. 

Yes, their rivalry might end on track but when they are together in the dark, in a hotel room in whatever city they are racing that weekend, it’s a different type of fight, they touch and kiss and bite, and yet none of them can’t deny the way they hope the strong touches turn into something more tender. And they always do. Because Mika can somehow understand that Michael would rather race through Eau Rouge at 400 kilometers per hour with no steering wheel than beg, and Mika won’t ever pretend he is not delighted when he has the power to make Michael sight in content. Maybe that is the reason why they work so well, why they are both opposites but at the same time a perfect match, because Michael can be stubborn but it’s also in the Finn’s nature to be as straightforward as he can in order to take what he wants. 

Even now, in Michael’s hotel room in Hungary, when they fuck is unrelenting and hard, there is no tenderness in their movements just the neediness for physical contact and the search for pleasure and their own ultimate bliss.  
Afterwards they lay in silence, only their now calming ragged breaths and the traffic outside in the street audible in the room.  
Michael glances to his left, where Mika lies next to him. His eyes are closed, breaths becoming more even with every passing second. Physically, Michael feels sated, fulfilled, but there’s something else there, a loneliness that goes beyond their most recent activities and makes him feel empty. Michael glances down, Mika’s hand is there, over the ruined bed sheets, so close for Michael to take, but he refuses to give in. He’s been thinking about them this past few days and he is sure that Mika also knows the future that they hold is unclear, that theirs is a modern fairy tale, with no possible happy endings to be seen at any point in the horizon and yet... just for a moment Michael wants to dream, wants to think what would happen if they stayed right there forever. Maybe not in a hotel room in Hungary, but maybe with Mika’s warm body and soft peaceful breaths next to him. It’s something impossible, he knows, and if he is being honest he is not entirely sure that is what he wants. He has goals, after all, and most of them involve him standing at the top of every podium. 

He suddenly feels like uncertainty is threatening to tear him apart. Does it matter that they do this every time they can when the race weekend is over? Where will it lead them? Where—  
“Stop thinking” Mika says, voice neutral, and takes his hand in his. No hesitation. The Finn cuddles on his side and encourages Michael to do the same and Michael relishes in the warmth of Mika’s body, feels Mika’s breaths become even again and in the dark of the room surrounded by the noises of the city in the foreign country, he too closes his eyes and falls asleep moments later.  

When Michael wakes up Mika is still there, it’s not unusual but not often do they stay in the other’s room afterwards just to make sure not to arouse any sort of suspicion, or perhaps because their flights are schedule at an early hour.  
They look at each other in comfortable silence. The filthy duvet was thrown down the bed at some point in the night and the silken bed sheet is the only thing between their bodies and complete nudity. Underneath it they lay close, Michael let Mika’s arms surround him as the Finn laid on his side and the German on his back.  
“I need to shower” Mika says after a moment but doesn’t make any attempt on getting up or removing his arms from where they lay around Michael and for that the German is grateful, he feels very comfortable and doesn’t want to move yet. 

“We are going to have to stop this” Michael blurts out breaking the silence, the thoughts of last night coming back to him with a vengeance. Mika doesn’t say anything for a moment, he looks at Michael and nods “Yes, that is true” He answers. The silence seems to be getting louder in Michael’s head. He still doesn’t want Mika to move.  
“Do you want us to stop?” Mika suggest. “No” is Michael’s firm answer. Mika nods again “Me neither”. 

They fuck again, but this time is slower. In the light of day Michael gets to appreciate every detail in Mika’s face. Once again, the sense of rivalry is still there but it’s different than when they are behind the steering wheel. He knows Mika understands, and he knows that just as him he is one way or another willing to beat the odds against it all. Theirs is not love, but something deeper, they are two pieces of the same puzzle that have come to fit to perfection by the same faith that is sure to pull them apart at some point in the future.  
Yes, maybe their story has no happy ending, but at least, Michael thinks, it has a script.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, any similarities with reality are a mere coincidence.


End file.
